Electrical fittings are commonly used to connect electrical cables to electrical panels or boxes. In recent years, snap fit electrical fittings have become increasingly popular.
Several prior art connectors have been proposed for the attachment of electrical cables or conduits to panels or electrical boxes. Some of these, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,488 to Gretz, include a tubular body with a cavity on the trailing end and a cylindrical-shaped split ring that is inserted into the cavity. The prior art split ring included a plurality of cable gripping tangs extending inwards of the cylindrical ring for securing a cable to the trailing end of the connector. Although the prior art split ring adequately performed the function of gripping a cable, as a result of the multiple tangs, the electrical fitting was mechanically complex and relatively expensive to produce.
The present invention provides an electrical fitting that includes an improved cable-retaining ring that is of simpler construction than those described in the prior art. The cable-retaining ring of the present invention is of simpler construction, with a single tang for gripping and holding an inserted cable. As a result of the simpler construction of the cable-retaining ring, the electrical fitting of the present invention is easier to manufacture and cheaper to produce than prior art internal cable retaining rings. The cable-retaining ring of the present invention includes several features that enable it to easily flex while securely gripping and holding an electrical cable for the purpose of connecting it to a panel or an electrical box.